


It's An Institute You Can't Disparage

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	It's An Institute You Can't Disparage

**Title:** It's An Institute You Can't Disparage  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPS  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters are real people but the story is false. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Jared, Jensen, random fangirl at Chicago Con 2009  
 **Prompt:** Secret @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_30snapshots/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_30snapshots/) table [Here](http://community.livejournal.com/county_lyne/8930.html#cutid2)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 434  
 **A/N:** ALL IN GOOD FUN. Written VERY quickly. I didn't really want to do another snippet in the ~Lake verse, and I couldn't think of anything else and SOMEONE was of no help with coming up with anything. And I had the back and forth between the boys in my head for the last couple of days and figured, hey. Why the hell not? So yeah. No harm, no foul.

Jared’s heart always races when someone new steps up to the mic. He never knows what’s going to come out of their mouths and sometimes he hates always having to be quick on his feet. Sometimes he just wants simple questions about his dogs or where he thinks Sam’s going to go in the upcoming episodes because then he can just talk and not have to worry about saying anything he shouldn’t.

Sometimes he wants Jensen to answer the questions while he sits back and relaxes, but that hasn’t happened in five years so he may as well just let that little dream die.

In Chicago it’s the same; standing there with lights flashing in his eyes (and really, could they stop that?) while the fans laugh at everything he says. Making jokes is his nervous tick, like Jensen scratching his neck or drinking his coffee or grumbling about being tired… Jensen’s got a lot of quirks.

The crowd settles when a new fan steps up to the microphone and Jared says his hello’s, leg twitching in anticipation (of running) and he tries to keep his grin from wavering.

“So Jared, I’d just like to say congratulations on your engagement--”

“My what?”

He shoots Jensen a look, but he just sits there calm as can be and Jared kind of wants to hit him because why is he the only one freaking out here?

“Your engage--”

“Did we get engaged?” He says to Jensen, trying for joking and succeeding apparently judging by the laughter and wails and _more goddamn flashing lights_.

“I donno,” Jensen drawls back at him, finally looking his way. “We were pretty drunk last night, we might already be married.”

“I hope someone took pictures, I’d hate to miss out on seeing you in your pretty white dress.”

They banter back and forth long enough for the fan to finally give up and sit down and Jared is grateful because really that is not a question he wants to answer.

Not here, where it’s no one’s business and there are people who wouldn’t understand. Not here, not at another convention. Not _yet_.

He lets Jensen take the lead on the next few questions, sits back and watches him talk and tries to calm down because the last thing he needs is these cameras picking up something that might give anything away, to have it plastered all over the internet.

He sits back and listens to Jensen while he fingers the golden band in the pocket of his coat, tries not to stare at the outline of the one in Jensen’s jeans.


End file.
